helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou's Birthday Party
Info Happy birthday to Lady Lou! Objective Go to Birthday Party and have a chat with Vicky: 0/1 Go to Birthday Party and have a chat with Lou: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Today is Lady Lou's birthday. I've been invited to her birthday party, right? Maid: Yes, my lady. Do you need to make some special preparations? Magda: ...No, it's not a good idea to be eye-catching at her birthday party. Maid: Is she as beautiful and powerful as they say with electricity around her that makes men tremble? Magda: Um... Do you often talk about Lady Lou? Maid: Lady Bavlenka is very popular! After all, she is a beautiful, strong, and a noble lady with high social status. It is also said she is very kind and always helps the girls who were hurt by nobility. Magda: This is the first time I heard about it. Maid: It is true! There used to be a nobleman who liked to bully young girls. One day after a heavy rain, people found that him and his carriage were struck by lightning. The Senate Guard had investigated for a long time, and in the end there were rumors Lady Bavlenka... Magda: Well, I don't think they figured out the truth. Maid: There are many, similar tales. Lady Bavlenka has since gained more admirers... Magda: I wonder how could a person be so different depending on the story... Story Chat 2 Magda: (What a gorgeous dance party!) (Lady Lou has received so many gifts...) Nyx: Magda, welcome to my sister's birthday party! Magda: Nyx, it's great to see you! I want to ask you about a story I heard about Lady Lou. Nyx: Tell me! Magda: I heard from my maid that... (Tells Nyx the story about the nobleman who was struck by lightning.) Nyx: I sounds like something she should do... but it can't be that many times. Big Sister once said the Spiral Spire's rules are very strict. Every time someone casts a spell in the city or breaks something, he has to write a report. I guess they are not allowed to kill people with magic. Magda: I agree... Nyx: But I really hope I can find my sister's secret base one day... Lou: Nyx, what are you talking about with Miss Ellenstein? Nyx: N- Nothing! Miss Ellenstein, let's eat some snacks together! Magda: Okay... Please excuse me, Lady Lou. I will be back later. (Maybe I should stroll around so I'm not targeted by her.) Story Chat 3 Vicky: Good day, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah, Lady Olineaux! We haven't met for quite a time! I didn't expect to see you at Lady Lou's birthday party. Vicky: Uncle said there will be a lot of single, young men here and he asked me to go. But there are no young talents here. Lady Bavlenka and I, one a famous mage and the other a fierce noblewoman. Few people ask us for a dance at the ball. Magda: Haha, you must be kidding. Handsome young talents and beautiful ladies are a perfect match. You and Lady Lou, both lovely and gifted, can't be easily approached by any ordinary man. Vicky: You really have a sweet tongue, Magda.It's quite difficult to find a partner who could be a good balance... How easier it would be if we could have many lovers like men do! Magda: Haha... (Strange images are appearing in my head... Stop it, Magda!) Story Chat 4 Lou: Magda... Magda: Happy birthday, Lady Lou! Here's some small gifts from my mother and I! Lou: Well, thank you. You don't have to waste your money on these useless things. Magda: This is your birthday party. Why not dance with everybody else? You've been sitting here for a long time... Lou: I've set up a magic spell here so I can hear the whispers at the ball. It's funny to listen to the gossip about me, but most of it is tiresome. Magda: ...(Then Lady Lou must have heard what I just said...) Lou: It's good to punish some shameless nobleman. But I don't want to bring Nyx with me. I heard you're quite experienced in the art of fencing, correct? Magda: Please spare me, Lady Lou. Lou: You are not allowed to refuse. Or else this evil mage won't take you home! Story Chat 5 Maid: My lady, you are back. Magda: Help me take off my shoes... My feet hurt. Maid: All right. How was the birthday party? What kind of clothes does she wear? Does she look good? Did anyone propose to her? Magda: Um... It was interesting. Also, do you remember where's the foil I use for training... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript